


blind but better

by wendigos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also service dog trainer is named after Alex's mom, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blind John, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, John Laurens is Blind, M/M, Mindless Fluff, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i know nothing about service dogs, part of a project, that's a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigos/pseuds/wendigos
Summary: "John Laurens, please meet your service and guide dog, Martha."





	blind but better

Excitement  
John Laurens was shaking with it. His feet rapped on the cold title floor, echoing with a small "tap" "tap" as they hit the surface. In his joyful state, the boy hadn't felt the warm hand slip into his own until an equally warm voice spoke up.  
"Careful, love."  
John giggled, turning his head to the affable sound. His arms trailed in the sky until he met a heated surface. He squished it once.  
"Oi." The voice was muffled this time. "That's my nose."  
"Sorry, Alex." Laurens murmured, removing his fingers. Alex wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling in to his chest. John wiggled his arms around, finding his fluffy hair and petting it. "I'm just really excited."  
"I bet," Alex remarked kindly. "It's not everyday you get a guide dog."  
Dog. John liked that word. His boyfriend had explained what one was and they sounded amazing. Sure he couldn't see them, but did that really matter? Plus, Alex has said it was a special dog. A service dog. Apparently, many people had one too help with disabilities. John frowned. He didn't hate his blindness, but more how weak it made him feel whenever he heard the whispers of bystanders. In fact, he welcomed the darkness he always saw. It was just noticing the world around him in a different way. He especially enjoyed using his hands to feel everything, his ears to hear. Besides, the colors had already been explained to him, and put into a way he could use. voices. he could hear them and loved them. each voice has a color. Alex's was orange. it was warm and full of life.  
"Love?" He was jolted out of his thoughts. Alex's voice was full of concern now. "You're frowning."  
"I am?" he asked, more to himself. With quick jolt, his hand was back to his face, running over his lips. Sure enough, the ends were pulled down into a frown. "Sorry, just thinking."  
"If it's about the dog," his boyfriend began. "I'm sure it'll love you. I already do."  
"Flirt," John teased, kissing him lightly on the head. "I hope so." He noticed a light "tap" "tap" from somewhere he couldn't figure out. There was a little "pop" like a bubble from Alex, meaning his mouth had opened again. A creak sounded from a little ways off.  
"Laurens?" this was another voice, one John could not quite recognize. It was kind, with a little cheerful tone. Yellow. Not as upbeat as orange or red, but not gloomy and dark like navy.  
"Yes?"  
He could feel the smile radiating of her face. "Well, Martha is certainty excited too see you again. "  
There was another patter on the floor, this time uneven and fast. Alex guided John's hands to a furry body. The boy's heart leaped, feeling the soft fur and heated body. Something warm and wet, rolled up his palm and he giggled. "I've miss you," he cooed, rubbing what felt like the dog's neck. Of course he had met her before. But now, he was taking her home. He easily noticed that his hands were the only ones on her back. "You can pet her you know."  
"Well my dear Laurens, I am not to pet a service dog."  
"She's not in service right now and if I allow it while she's off duty, you can pet her." He turned to the women. "That's right, right?"  
"Yes, of course." she answered. "If you allow it."  
"Well than I allow it."  
"Alright, my king Laurens." A soft kiss landed on his forehead and two hands lay on his own. Together the aussie shepard was covered in hands petting her. She was so patient, licking their fingers whenever they neared her mouth. "John, she's simply perfect," Alex murmured.  
"Agreed," John giggled, running his hands into her fur and rubbing behind her ears. "I love her, thank you so much Rachel."  
"That's great," Rachel smiled. "Are you ready for her harness?" The question was quickly answered with nod. The women cleared her throat. "Just like this. Alex can help." There was a quick, "click" sound. "You're going to need this." John stretched his hand out, flicking it around for a moment before grabbing the clicker. "Press down and click." Alex guided his fingers to the right spot. John eagerly pressed down. "click". Martha's wet muzzle lifted up at once. "Now, speak clearly. Harness."  
"Harness." There was a patter of paws, skidding across the title. Stop. More "taps" and then something hard bumped into his palm.  
"Good girl," Rachel praised. "Alex can help you with putting it on, I've already taught him how." There was a shuffle next to him, and the harness was pushed away from his fist. A moment passed before Alex let out a content sigh.  
"There we go." He led the end of the harness to his boyfriend's right hand. John grabbed it. "Lemme help you up." John pulled himself up, Alex holding his other hand. Martha's fur brushed against his legs.  
"Walk."  
And so she did with a graceful stride. It matched John's; not too fast but not too slow. It was easy to walk with her. He felt protected. Suddenly, Martha stopped, stopping himself as well. When Laurens put a hand out, he felt the cold wall. "Good girl, Martha." He grinned, reaching down to pat her head.  
"Well, the paper work is filled out, all your supplies has already been taken home last time you visited. You're ready to go."  
Laurens turned to where he thought Alex was. "Does this mean you'll give me a little privacy, Hamilton?" he teased.  
"Never," Alex chuckled, kissing him on the nose. "Thank you again Rachel."  
"Not a problem. It's my job to help others like you. Take good care of Martha."  
"Of course. Walk." Martha marched towards the door while Alex held onto his arm. "Love you, baby girl."  
"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write this and i do know why
> 
> rip me


End file.
